The present invention relates to solenoids and actuators.
Modem motor vehicles are equipped with numerous vehicle subsystems that are designed to increase the comfort and safety of drivers and passengers. For example, a vehicle can include an anti-lock braking system, a traction control system, a speed control system, and/or a vehicle stability enhancement control system. In turn, each subsystem can include numerous electromagnetic sensors and/or actuators that utilize electric coils to move plungers when energized or to provide control signals in response to changes in magnetic flux around the sensing coils.
In general, these coils include a plastic xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d shaped spool that include a winding surface or xe2x80x9cbayxe2x80x9d with a thin wire wound there around to form the coil. The ends of the wire are connected to terminals that can be electrically connected to a control system to allow the coil to be energized or to send a signal to the control system. A plunger or a sensing structure can be disposed within the spool, i.e., within the coil.
Manufacturing this type of coil is often complicated by the need to attach the coil to an electric connector. If the completed coil assembly is designed so that the connector does not interfere with the winding bay on the spool, it is relatively easy to wind the coil and terminate the wire at the connector in one operation. Unfortunately, in most cases, the completed coil assembly is such that the connector interferes with the winding bay during winding. To avoid interference, the coil is wound first and then a series of interim steps is performed in order to complete the assembly with a connector. For example, the coil can be wound around a molded spool and then connected to a connector that is molded in a separate process. Or, the coil can be wound around a molded spool and then a connector can be overmolded around the completed coil assembly. In either situation, the extra process steps increase the manufacturing costs.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.
A solenoid coil assembly includes a connector, a spool, and a keying mechanism. The keying mechanism allows the spool to be assembled to the connector in one and only one configuration. Accordingly, the keying mechanism includes a post that extends from the connector and an eyelet that extends from the spool. The eyelet is sized and shaped to fit over the post.
Preferably, the keying mechanism also includes a tongue that extends from the spool and fits into a correspondingly sized and shaped opening that is formed by the connector. In a preferred embodiment, the spool includes a first end cap and a second end cap and the eyelet extends radially from the first end cap. Moreover, the connector further includes a wall that has an end plate which forms the opening into which the tongue fits. Preferably, the tongue extends radially from the second end cap. In a preferred embodiment, the wall is curved and has a radius of curvature that matches the outer periphery of the end caps. Also, the coil assembly includes a wire wound around the spool to form a coil.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for winding a coil on a spool includes providing a spool that has a winding bay. The spool is keyed to a connector that has at least two terminals. The spool is moved linearly with respect to the connector so that the connector does not interfere with the winding bay. A wire is connected to one of the terminals. Then, the wire is wound around the spool to form a coil.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a coil assembly includes a connector, a spool, and keying mechanism that keys the connector to the spool.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a coil assembly includes a connector means, a spool means, and a means for keying the connector to the spool.
In yet still another aspect of the present invention, a device for moving a connector with respect to a spool that defines a winding area includes an arbor that supports the spool and a connector shuttle that supports the connector. The connector shuttle is slidably disposed on the arbor and the connector shuttle is movable between a winding position, wherein the connector does not interfere with the winding area, and an assembled position, wherein the connector engages the coil.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for winding a coil on a spool includes providing an arbor and providing a connector shuttle that is slidably disposed on the arbor. A spool that has a winding bay is installed on the arbor. The spool is keyed to a connector having at least two terminals. A connector is installed on the connector shuttle. Thereafter, the connector shuttle is moved linearly with respect to the arbor so the connector does not interfere with the winding bay. A wire is connected a wire to one of the terminals and then, the wire is wound around the spool to form a coil.
The present invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: